Tyrant
Tyrant (タイラント - Tairanto) is a monster from the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He appeared in episode 40. Subtitle: Tyrant Monster (暴君怪獣 - Bōkun Kaijū). Ultraman Taro Powers And Abilities *Super Strength: Tyrant is powerful enougt to defeat Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven,Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace in Physical Combat, it was strong enough to face Ultraman Taro. *Super Durability: Tyrant is shown to had resistance any injury. it able to survive any planet he visited and able to survive from powerful fatal blow from Zoffy, Ultraman, Seven, Jack And Ace, it can also endure two Cinerama Shots and Metallium Ray. *Flames: Tyrant is able to release a powerful stream of flames from his mouth *Poison Gas: Tyrant can release a highly toxic gas from Bemstar's torso. It was mistakenly taken as a freezing gas in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution, 2,3 & Rebirth *Ultra Sign Eraser: Tyrant can shoot a needlelike beam from Barabas' hands to erase the Ultra Signs. *Retractable Chain: Tyrant's mace hand possesses a chain linked-type cord with an anchor type appendage on front. It can be used to ensnare enemies.This ability is taken from Barabas. *Flight: Tyrant can fly at fast speeds in space by holding up it's arms. Body Parts: *Face: Seagoras *Horns: Seagoras and Black King *Ears: Alien Icarus *Torso: Reconstructed Bemstar *Back: Hanzagiran *Arms: Barabas *Legs: Red King *Feet: Gomora *Tail: Mukadender and King Crab History Tyrant was created by the combined spirits of several monsters that were defeated in the past by the Ultra Brothers. After leaving the Neptune and heading towards Earth, Zoffy was the first to attempt to stop Tyrant only to be easily defeated by the chimera monster's combined strength. From then on, Tyrant would face off against the other Ultra Brothers on the other planets that were to come after Nepture... Ultraman on Uranus, Ultra Seven on Saturn, Ultraman Jack on Jupiter, and Ultraman Ace on Mars, and like Zoffy they were all met by Tyrant's superior strength and were beaten down with ease by the behemoth all while ZAT was tracking the monster's movements from their base. Luckily, Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn ZAT and Ultraman Taro of the coming monster's pressence. Finally Tyrant arrived in Japan and carried out it's vengeance, quickly causing nothing but chaos and destruction. ZAT was quick to attack but was not enough to match Tyrant's strength. Kotaro turning into Ultraman Taro shortly after and the two fought. Shockingly, whether it was from exhaustion from fighting the Other Brothers, or Taro's natural strength, Tyrant was of little match for the hero and was destroyed after his grappling hook was energized and thrown back at him. Trivia *Tyrant is one of a few kaiju whom had defeated more than 1 Ultra: 5 Ultras in total. *Tyrant is one of a few monsters to express feelings, which appears to sadism. When he fought the brothers he appears to "laugh" when the brothers are weakened by his strength. Also, before battling Ultraman, Tyrant shows boredom while waiting for the Ultra to arrive on Uranus. *Tyrant's roar is a reused Enmargo roar. *There is a mistake in Tyrant's arms. Barabas's had the hook on the left and the mace on the right. Tyrant has the mace on the left and the hook on the right. The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Tyrant reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army. Awoken by a mad scientist's experiments in Thailand, Tyrant (as well as the monsters: Astromons, Dorobon, and Dustpan) was awoken and went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood against all of the monsters until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the monsters and encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other monsters whom were killed in battle, Tyrant was killed when the scientist's facilities blew up, catching the monster on fire before exploding. Trivia *In the film, Tyrant's roar is reused from the Toho monster, Ganime. Ultraman Fighting Evolution series Tyrant appears thoroughly throughout the video games in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series as a playable character, starting in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2. He does however play a much bigger role in the story mode in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. The first time he is seen, Tyrant was attacking a city until Ultraman Taro appeared to stop him and eventually Taro manages to defeat Tyrant once again. Later, Alien Mephilas and Alien Baltan are experimenting with several monsters on earth, transforming them into "EX monsters." Tyrant is one of the monsters who was transformed into EX Tyrant and Ultraman Taro returns to face him again, this time on a comet. Ultraman Taro manages to defeat EX Tyrant, but the vengeful spirits that create Tyrant refuse to die so easily and Tyrant transforms into his skeletal form, EX Tyrant II. However in the end, Taro prevails and EX Tyrant II dies again. Towards the end of the story mode, Alien Mephilas revives EX Tyrant in his first from to fight against Ultraman Cosmos to test his strength. Ultimately, Cosmos defeats EX Tyrant. Much like the other monster counterparts who were given EX forms. EX Tyrant greatly differed from his original appearance: As EX Tyrant, Tyrant retains most of his chimera-like body parts of separate monsters. However his body is more centaurian-like and he is twice the size of an actual Ultraman. His legs in this mode are both Red King's and Gomora's legs separate as a whole to make up his centuarian body and he is given Geronimon's head feathers as a head piece. His left-handed Mace hand is now chain-linked that can be retracted and used as a ball-and-chain weapon. His right-handed Axe hand is also nearly quadrupled in size, almost matching EX Tyrant's own height. As EX Tyrant II, Tyrant's body is modeled after his original appearance but now he is a giant skeleton of his former self, possessed by the vengeful spirits of the monsters he was created from. Strangely enough, He keeps the gigantic-sized mace and axe hands that he has as his first EX Tyrant form. EX Tyrant's body parts *Ear: Alien Icarus *Hair: Geronimon *Face: Seagoras *Torso: Bemstar *Horn: Black King & Seagoras *Arms: Barabas *Tail: King Crab & Mukadender *Front legs: Red King *Rear legs: Gomora EX Tyrant 2's body part His body part doesn't change. It's only the skeleton form of Original Tyrant. However, it retains to gigantic axe hand from EX Tyrant. EX Tyrant Powers/Abilities *Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant can fire a freezing gas from Bemstar's gorge. *Enhanced Flame: Ex Tyrant can fire a flames from his mouth. This flame is very powerful. *Meteorite Falldown: By using Barabas mace/han,EX Tyrant can pull down a huge meteorite, Not only can it defeat foes in one hit it can deliver massive devastation. EX Tyrant II Powers/Abilities *Enhanced Freezing Gas: EX Tyrant II can fire a more powerful freezing gas from Bemstars gorge. It has the potential for permanent freeze. *Purple Flame: Ex Tyrant II can fire flames from his mouth. But the flames are purple and more powerful. Can severly damage ememies in one hit. *Revive: EX Tyrant II will keep reviving no matter how much enemies kill him. To disable it EX Tyrant must be in sunlight. *Ghostly Dead Attack: EX Tyrant II can spout out all deceased monsters souls. They will attack enemies until his foe is disintagrated. After that it will go back to EX Tyrant II body. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Tyrant reappears in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Tyrant was Grande's first monster to appear in the show, but already was a brute. Initially, Gomora and Tyrant were evenly matched, but possibly due to Grande having the superior Battlenizer NEO, Tyrant overpowered Gomora with his superior size and strength. Gomora used his Super Osicllatory Ray against the Chimera-like kaiju, but it was absorbed into his chest mouth, leaving Tyrant unharmed. Rei recalled Gomora and summoned another of his monsters, Eleking. Eleking however suffered an even more brutal beatdown, especially with his Electrical Superpowers not effecting Tyrant. Even with the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, neither them nor Eleking were no match for Tyrant and finally, Tyrant cut Eleking's throat with his axe hand, killing Rei's first monster and mortally wounding Rei in the process. After Rei's recovered, and his Battlenizer had upgraded to the Neo Battlenizer (Thanks to the assitance of his sister, Kate.) Rei challenged Grande to a rematch with Gomora, and this time, the match was more evened in strength from both monsters.With the additional assistance from Litra, Gomora destroyed Tyrant by impaling him with his nasal horn and firing his Oscillatory Wave into his chest,destroying Grande's first monster. Trivia *Tyrant gains additional superpowers in this series. He can fire purple energy darts from his ears. This could be a modifyed attack that original belonged to Alien Icarus. Tyrant can absorb energy through his gorge to become stronger, which is taken from Reconstructed Bemstar's gorge. *During the opening credits to the series, Tyrant is seen battling Zetton, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. *Tyrant's color scheme in this series is more pale and grey rather than his vibrant colors in his original appearance. *This is the only series in which Tyrant was NOT created by the dead souls of the monsters that create him. Instead, he is simply a battlenizer monster. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Tyrant reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed by Zero in the final battle. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Tyrant's appearance in the film. *Tyrant is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's support Ultraman Restuden Tyrant reappeared in episode 39 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. History In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, Tyrant is seen as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Tyrant battling with Ultraman Leo. Tyrant fought with Leo for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Leo's Leo Kick, blowing Tyrant to pieces. Trivia *The Tyrant Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused and modifyed for Tyrant's appearance in the series. *Although the pre-battle part of the battle described Ultraman Taro fighting Tyrant, it is unknown why Ultraman Leo had to take Taro's place. **It is also unknown why Leo has seemingly taken Taro's place in the UItra Brothers lineup, as Taro is constently missing. Additional Trivia *Tyrant is the only kaiju who has two seperate EX forms *Tyrant was original set to appear in the film, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers. Along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Monsarger, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. *None of Tyrant's film appearances explain his origin as a monster created from deceased monsters. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju